Power Rangers: Dragon Spirit
by AngelGrey
Summary: When a genius with anger issues, a laid back mechanic, a cheerleader with a secret, a football spoiled brat and a mystery guy team up together to become the new team of Power Rangers, they must protect the city of Willowdale from demons from another dimension while trying to juggle their social lives in high school.
1. Chapter 1: Red Spirit

**My first ever power ranger original story! Ahhh! So excited. I have watched every single power ranger episode since MMPR. That totally did not make me sound like a freak. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy, and if there is anything confusing about the story or if I made a mistake, please tell me!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Red Spirit**_

"Willowdale Academy," said 21-year old Zane Greyson as he parked his red truck beside the school's entrance.

Beside him on the passenger side was a girl, with long black hair and piercing grey eyes hiding behind her glasses.

"Now isn't this great sis? You get to spend time with the rich kids and talk about who has more money," he joked.

"Shut up," she said angrily, "I thought you would at least be a little supportive that I got accepted through a scholarship,"

Zane looked at his sister's disappointed and scared face as she looked out the window.

Girls and guys were just hanging outside, all dressed in the same red uniform, handing out with their social groups.

"Sorry Angie," he apologized, "I didn't mean to get you freaked out."

"Too late for that," she said getting her purple book bag. She was about to open the door until her brother stopped her.

"Hey, I'm serious. Mom and Dad would be proud of you. So am I," he said.

She slightly smiled, "Thanks Bro,"

"You want me to come in with you?" he asked.

"Are you crazy?" she exclaimed getting out of the car, "I don't a reason to get made fun of the first day of school,"

"Yeah I thought so, just needed to sound like a parent for a second," he laughed. All of a sudden his phone started to beep.

"Work?" she guessed.

"Yeah, I'm late," he sighed, "Good luck today."

She nodded and waved as her brother made his way out on the road.

* * *

Angelina Greyson took a deep breath as she turned around. The school was bigger than she thought. It looked like an old castle from Hogwarts. She held her books tightly to her chest.

All of a sudden, the books in her hand dropped as her hands were pressing against the back of her head as something just hit it.

She turned around to see a group of guys laughing at her pain. They were wearing red football jackets with a golden letter W on the side.

_Great_, she thought, _I just met the jocks._

Angie angrily picked up the football that just hit her head and approaching the guys.

"Okay, who was the idiot with the pitiful throw?" she exclaimed.

_"Pitiful? Really?"_ sarcastically asked the brown-eyed jock, "I thought it was pretty good."

The guy had short dirty blonde hair, and smirk on his face which made Angie really want to smack off. Yeah, the girl had some anger issues.

"You must be new to get this mad at me, I'm Callen Hunter," he said politely holding up his hand.

Angie looked at him with disgust as she turned around.

"You know what?" said Callen getting her attention, "I'll go pick up your books to prove I am a gentleman,"

He smiled at her as he walked over to get the fallen books. But soon a thump on his head made him drop the books again. He turns around seeing Angie approaching him and his football on the ground.

"Don't worry, I can pick up my own books," she says in the most polite tone. He looked at her in shock as she got her books and walked away. The other jocks started chuckling at Callen.

"Dude, she has one heck of an arm," said Malcolm, his best friend, patting his back.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered as he ran his hands through his dark hair.

* * *

A couple of miles away, Zane quickly drove through the streets getting himself to the heart of the city... Shattered glass was everywhere. He got out of his truck, looking around for people, but they already ran. "Where are the demons?" he thought. Something then punched him from behind.

"What the…" he was punched again, not enough to push him down, but enough to get him angry. Behind him were black, shadowy creatures. That's all they were, darkness. The only thing that wasn't dark was their glowing red eyes.

Three of them surrounded Zane. "OK, which one of you guys are first?" He taunted. One of the demons lunged at him, but Zane jumped over it, as it crashed into another demon. The third demon tried to grab Zane, but he tripped the demon as he kicked it in the middle.

Zane noticed there were 3 more demons heading towards him.

"Time to end this already," he said impatiently rolling up his sleeve.

He pressed a button on his watch, and it changed into a morpher with a red jewel placed in the middle. "Dragon Spirit, Power up!" he commanded.

With a beam of light surrounding his body, armor soon appeared. The red, shielded ranger ready to attack. "With the fiery of fire, Red Dragon Ranger,"

The red ranger easily took down most of the demons with the help of his Fire Blaster.

When the trouble was over, he unmorphed and hurried back to his truck before anyone could spot him.

"This has got to end soon," he muttered to himself.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 1 Done! So, when all rangers get their powers I promise I will put up a profile for each of them.**

**BTW, if you red this before, you might notice some changes. Zane is now the red ranger.**

**I am stating this right now, that I am totally 100% committed to this story.**

**So please, as a Power Ranger Fan, REVIEW :)**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

_**Chapter 2: First Day**_

There were a million things that Angie could hate about being the new kid, but she didn't.

_A new start_, she kept thinking to herself.

"Angelina Greyson," said the Professor looking at her marks from her previous school, "For now sit beside Ms. Green, I'll give you your textbook tomorrow,"

Angie quietly nodded and sat beside a curly haired brunette girl with dark skin. She wore a pink ribbon in her hair whcih matched her nailpolish. She didn't even notice Angie sitting down as she was looking at her smartphone.

"Josie Green!" exclaimed the Professor as the girl got startled, "Now since it seems like you were paying attention, would you mind telling me the answer to this question." He pointed to the last question on the board.

Angie looked at Josie, who obviously had an expression of _"Are you freaking kidding me?"_

"3x," Angie whispered to her. She didn't know why she did, but she knew the answer and the girl seemed desperate.

"3x?" Josie repeated outloud. The professor looked stunned, shocked and kind of annoyed that she got it right. He remained quiet as he went back to his teacher's desk.

"Thank you so much," Josie whispered to Angie, "Hey are you new here?"

"Uh, yeah," Angie whispered back with noted sarcasm, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Well if you want, I can show you around," she said cheerfully.

_She seemed nice_, Angie thought and she nodded.

* * *

The whole school day seemed like the longest day of her life. Josie never met up again with Angie, so she had to defend herself through the hallways and classrooms. Angie kept quiet, not really talking to anyone, not wanting to cause a scene.

After school, she waited outside the main doors.

"Where is he?" she said looking at her watch. Her brother was over 40 minutes late. She decided to walk home.

Putting on her earphones, she walked across the street. Instead of walking around the whole neighbourhood, she decided to go through a pathway in the woods.

At first it seemed like a good idea, until she got lost.

"They're just the woods," she kept repeating to herself, "Nothing to be afraid of,"

She started to walk faster and faster until she tripped, "Uhhh, stupid branches," she muttered.

As she got up, she felt a slight chilled breeze. She turned around and saw two monsters behind her.

The monsters with black, shadowy figures with red glowing eyes. Angie quickly turned around, wanting to run, but there were 3 more behind her.

She wanted to scream, but no noise came out of her throat. She was in shock. She never saw these creatures in her life.

They started to come closer, but then a light scared them. The light was coming from around her neck.

It was her necklace. She took the necklace off her and held it up. The monsters started to disappear.

She was now alone. She looked at her necklace again. It was the only thing she had that belonged to her mom. It was a yellow topaz gem, that her brother got designed to be made into a necklace. She never went a day without wearing it.

"What just happened?" she said to herself. She started to adjust her mind, until she heard the sound of metal coming from behind her.

It was a figure dressed in black armour. "Oh man, this could not get any weirder," she said.

"You made my demons run?" the knight said, coming closer to her as she took steps back, "Your energy levels are quite high."

"Who are you?" she asked trying to look for the best escape route.

"Xeldar, humble servant of Malakai," he said proudly.

"What?" she exclaimed.

Her heart beat raced as he saw him take out a sword.

"Don't worry, I'll make this quick," he said in a sly voice.

He began to charge at her, until he was hit by an arrow.

They both looked up, and saw a guy, in red armour and a helmet in the trees as he jumped down in front of Angie.

"How many of you freaks are there?" she yelled in shock.

"Dragon Ranger? When are you going to give up?" said Xeldar.

"Wait, you're a power ranger?" said Angie. Her dad use to tell her stories of power rangers when she was young, but she didn't think it was real.

"Hide," the red ranger said to her. She did as she was told.

Both Xeldar and the red ranger started to fight with their swords.

The red ranger lost his weapon, but still seemed confident.

"Forgetting something Xeldar," he said as he used his hands to create a flame to surround Xeldar.

The red ranger had Xeldar right where he wanted him, until Xeldar exclaimed, "Another time Ranger," suddenly disappearing.

Angie got up from hiding, and approached the red ranger.

"So do you want to explain to me what happened?" she asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," he said, "Quickly go back towards that path, and don't come into the woods again got it?"

Angie looked at the path, "But how…" she turned back again and the ranger disappeared.

* * *

Later when Angie got home, she smelled smoke coming from the kitchen.

"What the?" she exclaimed, seeing her brother with the fire extinguisher.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Another fail attempt at dinner," he sighed. He picked up the phone, "So Mexican or Chinese,"

Angie wasn't really paying attention. She was still thinking about what had happened.

"Earth to Angie?" Zane exclaimed, "What bad day at school?"

"Uhh…no," she stuttered. She wanted to tell him, but it seemed crazy.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, you know. New school, new people," she said quickly taking her bag and going upstair.

Zane leaned against the door, feeling bad. He wanted to tell her sister, but it was for her own good.


	3. Chapter 3: Second Attack

_**AN: Just a note, I changed the story just a bit. Zane is a red ranger now. I think that's about it. Enjoy**_

_**Chapter 3: Second Attack**_

The next day, she was still thinking about the attack.

"So did you hear about it?" she heard Josie say to another girl behind her. They were waiting for their math teacher to come in.

"Hear about what?" asked the other girl.

"Another person got attacked the other day," Josie exclaimed, "No body knows who did it, but the girl went crazy and started talking about shadows,"

"Was it near the woods?" Angie asked cutting in the conversation.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Josie asked.

"Uhh… I heard it from somewhere," Angie quickly answered.

"Something definetly weird is going on," said the other girl, as Josie nodded.

The girls turned around as the Professor came in.

"So I wasn't the only one," Angie thought.

"Hey," whispered Josie, "I'm sorry I ignored you yesterday. I forgot about my cheerleading practice. How about afterschool I show you where we all hang out,"

"Yeah sure," Angie agreed.

* * *

The Blitz was a smoothie bar where most people from Willowdale hung out. She saw a lot of people from school, but didn't really know them.

She sat at the first seat she could find, "What is a pretty girl like you doing here all alone?"

Angie looked up to see a familiar face, "Oh god, not you again," she muttered.

"Awwe, someone not happy to see me," said Callen smiling.

"Well you know, when you someone hits you with a football, it gives you a wrong impression,"

"Fine, fine," he agreed, "I apologize, and to show you I'm sorry let me buy you a drink babe,"

"No thanks," she said. Angie really didn't like him. Sure, she was quick to judge but right now she wished she could make him disappear.

"Oh there you are," said Josie looking at Angie, "And I'm guessing you met Callen,"

"Yeah, we met," she said with a fake happy personality.

"Let me get you guys drinks," he insisted getting up.

"Isn't he great," Josie said happily as he left.

"Yup," Angie muttered.

"We've been going out for almost a year now," she said.

"Wait, he's your boyfriend," Angie choked.

"Yeah," Josie smiled looking back at him, "Basically meant to be. I mean head cheerleader, and quarterback. Yeah, I know cliché. But it's fun when it's true."

Angie felt like vomit hearing that, but ignored it. Callen came back with their drinks.

"So how did you end up in Willowdale?" asked Callen.

"Well, I got a scholarship," she said, "So I thought, why not,"

"Really?," said Josie amazed, "That's cool,"

"No it's not, when did we become a charity case," chuckled Callen.

"Excuse me?" exclaimed Angie.

"Cal...Shut it," said Josie also looking shocked.

"Well no offence, but I mean all of at the Academy are like from top society families. It's kind of weird. Maybe they want variety at our school,"

Angie could believe what she was hearing. Was this guy serious?

She got up, took her smoothie and dumped it on his head.

"Yeah Hunter, don't call me babe ever again," she stated. All eyes were on their table. She took her bag, and left the smoothie bar.

She continued walking. _"The nerve of that guy, charity case? Is he serious,"_ thought Angie.

* * *

It was about 5:00 pm. Angie decided to head home. She learned her lesson. Never go through the woods ever again. She walked through the neighbourhood until she heard a scream.

From across the street, near the park, she saw two kids getting attacked by a demon.

It was her first instinct to run to them and help. Another voice in her head screamed "Are you nuts?" but she ignored it.

One demon grabbed the little boy by the hand. Angie kicked it away, trying to stay balanced. She got into a defence position, like the way she remembered from the karate kid. The demon charged at her, but she quickly kicked it again in its torso, while avoiding some of its punches.

"Run," she demanded the children, and they did so. A sigh of relief came over her until she realized she was backed into a corner of a brick wall.

This time she tried to give it a punch towards its head, or what she thought was the head. But, the demon grabbed her fist and twisted it.

"Ahhh," she groaned in pain. The demon took its other "hand" and hit her chest. Angie closed her eyes in pain, as she tried to get up.

The demon grabbed her by the collar, took its hand, and it instantly went through her body. Angie looked down, as she saw that his hand didn't physically go through, but it dissolved in there. She felt as if her energy was being drained away.

Right on cue, an arrow hit the demon, as it let go of Angie.

"Do you like to get into trouble?" asked the red ranger as he jumped down from the brick wall.

Angie would have gave him a sarcastic answer, but she was too weak to even move her body at the moment.

Holding her stomach, she collapsed to the ground moving back against the wall.

The red ranger took his blaster, "Fire Blast!" He commanded as a huge ball of energy shot the demon and it disappeared.

Angie remained leaning against the wall. She couldn't move, her energy was sucked right from her.

The red ranger came over and checked on her.

"Don't try to be a hero kid," he said sternly helping her up.

As soon as he said that, something shot the red ranger in the back, as he collapsed in pain.

Angie bent down, wanting to help him, but didn't know how.

From behind, Xeldar was holding a blaster.

"Cheap shot," muttered the red ranger getting up getting out his blaster.

Angie was getting scared, this time because she didn't have anywhere to hide.

The red ranger tried to blast Xeldar, but he kept on disappearing and reappearing in different locations.

"Stand still," the red ranger muttered, "Fire blast!"

Xeldar took his sword, and reflected his attack right back. The red ranger was down.

"Like to stay and chat," said Xeldar, "But I got better things to do,"

Xeldar disappeared for real this time.

When the pain finally went away, Angie looked beside her to see how the red ranger was doing.

But instead of seeing the red ranger, she saw her brother, holding his arm in pain.

* * *

**_I want to shout out to Michelle the Editor :) I really appreciate your view. I know my fighting scenes need work. Oh, and don't worry about the high school cliches. I have a plan for that._**

**_ Starting the next chapter, I think I'll do first person narration._**

**_ I hope that it doesn't sound boring so far, especially since I only introduced one ranger. But I do have great ideas. _**

**_Other shout out to SageHunter. Thanks!_**

**_Next chapter talks about how he got his ranger powers._**

**_So please, tell me what you think :) Don't forget to..._**


	4. Chapter 4: Oh Brother!

_**Chapter 4: Oh Brother!**_

"Zane?" Angie muttered, but her brother continued driving his red truck through the neighbourhood. Angie inspected her brother. He had bruises all over his arms, and the red in his eyes matched the colour of his t-shirt.

Zane took his right hand and decided to turn on the radio. A Katy Perry song was almost about to finish as Angie pressed a button to turn it off.

"So are you going to tell me anything?" yelled Angie in the truck as her brother continued driving.

"I'm trying to figure out where to begin," he muttered. Angie has never seen her brother like this. On second thought, she's never seen her brother as a power ranger either.

He parked on the side of the road and took a deep breath, still not facing Angie.

"Mom and dad come from a place called Corona," he started, "It's another world just like our just with some magic,"

"Another world?" repeated Angie in disbelief.

Their mom died in a car crash about 3 years ago, while the year after that their dad went on a business trip and hasn't been back since.

"There were 5 warriors, who had gems that gave them extraordinary powers. Each gem has a dragon spirit, and each spirit controls a different element. The war in Corona was suppose to be over. Some of the warriors and people came to Willowdale to start a new life. That's when we were born."

She was sort of following the story, but it still seemed confusing.

"The demons were locked away. But apparently Malakai, the leader of the demons, was stronger than they thought. The warriors had to return to Corona, but the demons still managed to get here through a crack in the portal,"

Zane showed her his morpher, with a red gem in the middle.

It was the same as her yellow gem. Angie took it off her neck.

"Dad gave this one to me, I control fire and mom gave that one to you, which controls light." he explained.

"So our parents were...?" she couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yeah. The warriors were Power Rangers. Mom didn't die from a car accident. ,"

"What happened to mom?" Angie asked, but she kind of already knew the answer.

"She went back to Corona first, but Malakai defeated her," Zane said sadly, "That's why dad had to go back to Corona,"

"So dad is still ok?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Zane said, "When you travel to another world, it's hard to make contact. But he did leave us with the gems, just in case something happened here to us,"

Zane started the engine again and started to drive.

"Wait, does this mean I get to be a power ranger?" asked Angie, kind of excited.

"Don't even think about it kid," Zane said, "I'm doing fine on my own."

"Yeah, cause the way you defeated Xeldar back there shows that," she retorted sarcastically.

"This isn't a game," Zane said seriously, "The demons are collecting human energy so they can open a portal between our two worlds,"

"Damm..." she muttered, "But you know I can help. Trust me, just give me two seconds with Xeldar and that blaster, The serious damage I could cause."

"Ok for a 17-year old girl, you play way too much video games," he said giving her a weird look.

"But how about if you do need help," Angie asked. She knew Zane was just as stubborn as her.

"I won't," Zane argued. He ran his fingers through his short brunette hair. He looked like he had a migrane and hadn't slept in days.

"But how about if you do?" she repeated, "Then can I help?"

Zane sighed, knowing he couldn't argue with her, "Fine, but only if I desperately need help."

Angie smiled, because she knew that wouldn't take long.

"So who are the other 3 rangers?" she asked.

"Good question," said Zane, "I know they're here in Willowdale, but I don't know who they are."

"Well that sucks," muttered Angie, as she continued to look out the window.

"Let's not worry about now. You should worry about going to school," he said. Zane put the keys back to start the engine.

"You can't throw this big news at me, then tell me about school," she exclaimed.

Zane smiled at his sister and patted her head, "That's my job, to annoy you."

Zane drove them back to his house. The sun was setting as they made there way in.

"So out of curiosity, where are these 'morphers'," asked Angie with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Like I would tell you," said Zane. Angie sighed, but she still had a couple of tricks up her sleeve.

* * *

So yeah, there's the history...I hope it didn't sound boring.

**Next time on Power Rangers: Dragon Spirit**

_Zane says he can save the world on his own, but Angie is up for a challenge. When the demon attacks start to increase, will Zane finally accept his sister's destiny?_


	5. Chapter 5: Light Awakening Part 1

_**Shout outs to sjwht, SilentHymnist, and lmv16. Thanks, I'm glad you guys are enjoying it.**_

_**Special Shout out to Michelle the Editor, I appreciate the advice and try to keep your words in mind.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Light Awakening Part 1**_

_**Angie POV**_

The next day, I still felt a bit weak, but after what my brother told me, I couldn't really feel tired. I mean, Power rangers, demons, Corona? Who can absorb all that in one day. But it was a Friday, so there was something to look forward to.

At school, I went to my locker in the morning looking for my chemistry book.

From across the hall, I saw Callen and Josie along with a couple of their friends.

"She's a freak," I heard him say, "I mean I nicely buy her a smoothie, and next second she dumps it on me,"

His friend Malcolm started to laugh, "Are you sure it wasn't your fault? I mean usually it is."

Callen shot him a look, "No it wasn't. Sue me if I decided to be nice. This is why only certain people should come to our school,"

While Callen continued to talk to his friends, Josie and I locked eyes for a moment, as she looked sort of guilty. I rolled my eyes as I went back looking through my locker.

I don't care what they say, as long as he stays out of my way.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and as I turned around I saw Josie looking sad.

"Angie? Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"You sure you wanna be seen with me?" I asked sarcastically, grabbing my chemistry book, "I am a charity case after all."

I didn't notice I said that way too loud, everyone was staring. Josie kind of looked embarrassed.

"Fine then," she snorted, "I just wanted to see if you're ok."

"Don't worry about me Josie. Whatever your little boyfriend and his friends say don't bother me at all," I exclaimed, kind of harshly.

Josie looked like she was going to say something, but quickly changed her mind as she turned away.

I slammed my locker shut, as I dragged myself to my Chemistry class.

* * *

After school, I hung out at Zane's mechanic shop. Zane is obsessed with cars. Sometimes I think he talks to them as if they were people. _Very creepy!_

The mechanic shop was pretty big. Four cars could come into it, plus Zane has a small office (although he was rarely there). Only 2 other people worked there, Kenny and Peter, but they were off for the night.

The room was dark, only one light was on above the car that Zane was repairing. Since it was Friday, nights are usually slow.

I continued bouncing a tennis ball to the opposite wall. I didn't really want to go home, and I didn't have anyone to hang out with, but this was boring.

"When can we go already?" I groaned.

"I have to finish fixing this engine," said Zane from under the car, "You don't have to stay you know."

"But I have nothing to do at home, since someone took away my laptop," I said annoyed.

Zane rolled out from under the car. His face and shirt were full of grease and oil.

"Look, it's not my fault you decided to hack into the school's system and turn on the sprinklers during football practice,"

"Please, that was nothing," I said smiling, "Their lucky I didn't change their grades so they fail another year."

Zane looked up at the sky for a moment, "Why couldn't you give me a normal sister?"

"Yes cause a power ranger as a brother is just as normal," I retorted continuing to bounce the ball on the wall.

Right on cue, Zane's watch started to beep.

"Damn it," he muttered as he quickly walked into his office.

"Something wrong?" I yelled from across the room, but he didn't give a reply. He quickly came back out getting the keys to his truck.

"Stay here, got it," he demanded as he got into his truck.

"Is it a demon attack?" I asked running towards his window.

He gave me a "You don't need to know" look, as he opened the garage door and drove off.

"Really Zane?" I muttered. _Does he really think I'm just gonna stay there?_

Fine, if he wouldn't tell me, I know for a fact television will.

I went into Zane's office and turned on the TV, flipping channels till I saw the local news.

_"Once again, the citizens of Willowdale are being attacked by some sort of shadow monsters,"_ said the reporter on TV.

"Demons," I thought.

_"More than 100 people are in the mall right now, but a group of police officers still haven't returned from entering the mall,"_ continued the reporter.

Ok, I can't just sit here and do nothing. Although I know Zane can handle it, 100 people is not worth the risk.

Time to act like an annoying sister. I have to find those morphers.

There is no way he would leave it in the house, cause he knows I would find it. So most likely it was in this office.

Zane's office was small, and it only had his computer, table, chair, bookshelf full of instruction books, and a picture of our family when we were young.

_Well, if he was batman, he would hide it behind the bookshelf. Or, maybe the picture frame activated a secret wall._

For the past 10 minutes, I flipped the whole room over. I looked under every possible hiding spot, but I got nothing.

I started to walk backwards, looking around for any other unturned area, when I suddenly tripped and fell on my back.

"Owww," I groaned, getting up. Wiping the dust off my black jeans, I saw something stranger.

I tripped on the small carpet in his office, the old, brown, ugly carpet which covered the uglier, worn out wooden floor.

Just my luck, the carpet was covering a small door on the floor, almost the size of a paper.

I carefully opened the door and I saw three containers, each with a computer lock on it.

I picked up one of the containers, made out of metal, but the top was covered in glass, and inside I saw a watch.

The watch was the same one Zane had worn for the past couple of months.

"Bingo!" I smiled to myself.

Now, I had to figure out the password. It was a combination of numbers and letters.

Ok, this might take awhile, especially since people were in trouble now. I wish I had my laptop so I could decrypt the password easily.

I took one of the morphers, as I closed the secret door, and quickly put everything back into place.

I put the morpher into my small messenger bag as I put it over my shoulder. I quickly grab my leather jacket to wear over my yellow t-shirt.

* * *

_**Yes! I'm pretty sure we all know where I'm going with this.**_

_**Announcement: On my profile, I put up the profiles for both Zane and Angie, and even Josie, with PICTURES! I know I'm bad at detail of characters, so I hope this will help make the character description clearer.**_

_**Other thing, I know it seems like this story is going slow. I mean, it's Chapter 5 and the second ranger didn't get their power yet. But, I'm hoping to make this a real long series. And I don't want to rush! I want everything clear!**_

_**So if you don't understand something so far, or any plotline suggestions, or anything, PM or leave it in a review. Thanks :)**_


	6. Chapter 6: Light Awakening Part 2

_**Chapter 6: Light Awakening Part 2**_

_**Angie POV**_

After taking the bus, I finally arrived at the mall.

The Willowdale mall was crowded at the entrance. There were ambulance, police cars, and news reporters. People looked like they were in confusion, most of them running from the scene.

So, I'm definitively not going through the front door. The mall had made doorways, so I just had to find one where the police wouldn't find me. Zane was probably already in there.

After running to the right wing of the mall, I noticed a group of people running out from the fire exit.

I ran through the crowd, quickly into the mall. I thought I was ready for this, but the sight horrified me.

Through out the stores, people were unconscious on the floor. It looked like more than 50 people on the lower level alone. What was surprising was that some of them were police officers.

I was in shock. I didn't know demons could move this quickly.

Then I remembered the feeling when the demon absorbed my energy the day before. The memory made me shiver a bit.

While I was in a daze, I didn't realize 2 demons coming towards my direction.

"Not this time," I muttered. I quickly jumped over a bench as I punched one of demons in the torso. As the first demon was down for a moment, the other demon charged at me. I kicked it, but it grabbed my leg and twisted it harshly as I flipped to the ground.

Getting up again, I decide to pull out my necklace, "Please work..." I muttered. My yellow gem started to glow, causing the demons to shield themselves. But the glow only lasted for about a minute.

"Angie!" yelled a voice from behind me. Zane jumped from a staircase near me, and grabbed my hand.

We both ran, hiding under the escalators, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he whisper-yelled, so the demons don't notice us.

"I thought you needed help," I said whisper-yelling back, "And I was right, you're not even morphed,"

"I was going to," he explained, "But the problem is cameras are everywhere. If I morph, people will find out my identity, which is not good at all,"

I looked around, and he was right. Cameras were everywhere.

"Wait, I have an idea," I said quickly, "I'm going to go up stairs to the control room and hack into the system. Then I can turn off the cameras for you."

* * *

_**Zane POV**_

Although I do not want my sister to get hurt in anyway, she had a great idea. I nodded my head, as she made her way quickly up the escalator. I looked around, making sure no demon was following her.

I heard a couple of shrieks near the fountain area. I quickly ran there, as I saw 3 demons taking the energy of two girls and their father. I tried to stop them, but as I jumped over the fountain, something blasted me into the water.

I groaned in slight pain as I hit my arm on the metal frame of the fountain. In front of me, was a monster I never saw before. It looked like a typical demon, but much bigger, at least twice my height and it had swords for arms.

Maybe I didn't have a choice right now in morphing, but that demon was more threatning than the normal kind.

"Ok Bro!" said a booming voice from the intercom, "Cameras are down! Do your thing!"

I smiled and was relieved my sister could do it.

I quickly got up, pressed the button on my watch as it changed into my morpher.

_"Dragon Spirit! Power up!_" I commanded. A burst of red light surrounded me as my armour and helmet appeared on my body.

_"With the fiery of fire, Red Dragon Ranger,"_ I said. I quickly made my bow and arrow appear in my hand.

"Flame Arrow!" I commanded, as my weapon instantly ignited into a flame. I shot the demon, but it quickly defended itself with its swords.

I kept on shooting the demon but it also kept on hitting it back.

"Need help?" said a familiar female voice from behind me.

"Angie, go away," I yelled, "It's too dangerous."

She pulled up the sleeves on her leather jacket, "Now what did you say again?" she said as she quickly inserted her yellow gem into the centre of the watch.

"How did you get that!" I yelled at her.

"That's not important now!" she yelled back, "Watch out!"

When I wasn't looking, the demon took one of his swords and slashed me across my chest. Luckily my armour protected me, but it still cause major damage.

"Ok ugly! Only I can cause my brother pain!" Angie retorted getting the demon's attention, _"Dragon Spirit! Power up!"_

A burst of yellow light surrounded my sister, and as the light faded, she appeared in her yellow armour, spandex and helmet.

_"With the speed of light, Yellow Dragon Ranger!"_ she announced, "Now let's see what damage I can cause!"

She made a scepter appear in her hand, as she went into a sword fight with the big demon.

I stood there shocked for a minute, but she was doing alright. Then I noticed, the five other demons that were still lurking in the mall.

"Fire blaster," I commanded, as my blaster replaced my bow and arrow. One by one, I shot the five remaining demons, as they disappeared, and streams of energy started to travel back to the unconscious people.

**Angie POV**

This was awesome. I could feel the power surge throughout my body. This dragon spirit definetly gave me the strength, speed and agility I needed to fight this demon.

"Sceptor smash!" I commanded, and my scepter completely shattered the demon's first sword into a million shadow pieces soon disappearing.

"Angie!" yelled my brother from behind me, "Get your blaster. Let's combine them to finish this guy off."

I nodded, "Light Blaster!" Both Zane and I combined our blasters, "Double Dragon Blast!" We demanded as a huge shot of red and yellow light blasted the demon into nothing.

"We did it!" I yelled. I was so happy! I didn't know we could be that powerful.

"Let's get out of here!" he told me. I agreed as we quickly made our way through the mall. I noticed people were regainig their energy. So, that means when we destroy demons, the energy they absorb returns to that person.

We both unmorphed when the coast was clear and made our way to Zane's red truck.

"So, I guess you want to know the whole story," I started before he could yell at me.

"I should have know better than to leave the morphers at my office," he exclaimed to himself, "But how did you figure out the code?"

"When I turned off the cameras, I connected the computer lock with a USB wire...and then...well either way I hacked it," I said smiling to myself. My smile quickly faded as I saw my brother's face.

"Soo..." I asked quietly, "Am I in trouble?"

Zane turned on the engine to his truck, "I guess I can't stop destiny," he said slightly smirking, "You did ok..."

"Ok? I killed it!" I exclaimed, "That demon didn't know what was coming to him!"

"Fine, you were great," he agreed, "I didn't want your ego to get bigger and I guess I do need your computer skills."

"Hell yeah you do, Technical assistant at your service!" I exclaimed, "But one thing I don't get. That demon was much more...stronger and scarier than the other kind. What's up with that?"

Zane frowned looking worried, "Malakai and Xeldar are definetly getting stronger," he muttered, "That's why we need to stop them from absorbing energy,"

* * *

**YES! Finally she got her powers. :D I hope you guys are enjoying my story.**

**Stay tuned for more. **


	7. Chapter 7: Armed and Dangerous Part 1

_**Finally got this chapter up. It took me awhile to figure it out. It's not my favorite chapter, compared to the last ones, but I liked the idea.**_

_**SO I hope you enjoy...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Armed and Dangerous Part 1**_

**Josie POV**

Monday morning came way too soon. I got up from the dining table, putting my cereal bowl in the sink.

"DAD!" I yelled, "I'm going to school now!"

I quickly ran to my room, and adjusted my red blazer in my full length mirror.

I opened the drawer right beside my mirror and took out my lucky pink ribbon. I firmly tied it on my head making a small bow.

I put on my red Willowdale Academy blazer, and left it unbuttoned to reveal my white collar shirt.

Smiling at my reflection, I grab my small, pink book bag and run downstairs, only to find my father holding the keys to the car.

"I'm going to drive you today, ok honey?" said my father.

My father was pretty tall, people often ask him why he isn't a basketball player. He should be, because I tried to get the keys from him, but he held it up to high.

"Dad, I can drive myself!" I exclaimed, still trying to get the keys.

"Look, right now, I just want to get the car fixed up a bit, so let me just drop you off," he explained.

"Can't you do it after school?" I continued to argue.

"If you want, you can take my other car," he laughed, stepping outside to open the garage door.

"Very funny," I muttered. The only other car he had, was his police car.

"Is this just because of those animal attacks?" I asked. My dad was very overprotective and he thinks every little bad thing is going to happen to me.

My dad kept silent, which definitively meant yes. "Fine! But you're dropping me around the block. It's embarrassing if my dad is still driving me when I fully have a licence," I huffed.

* * *

After my dad dropped me off, I walked for a couple of minutes until I got to the front of the school.

There, I saw Callen along with his friend Malcolm hanging out on the entrance.

The blonde boy made eye contact with me as he instantly smiled, "Hey babe," he said kissing me on the cheek.

I smiled, but Malcolm made this fake gagging sound, "Can you guys do me a favour and not do PDA in front of me?"

"Haha!" I exclaimed sarcastically lightly pushing him on the shoulder, "Malcolm, you seriously need to get a girlfriend."

Callen laughed and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, then maybe you would be less grumpy."

"And become tied down like some people I know? No thanks," he chuckled as he grabbed his bag, "Come on, Let's go."

As soon as the three of us entered the school, I felt this weird shiver go down my spine. I instantly let go of Callen's hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, looking worried.

"Yeah..." I muttered, "I guess I'm not feeling that well."

Callen put his arm around my shoulder, kissing me on the forehead, "Well, I hope you feel better," he said.

I smiled. Callen can be one of the sweetest people ever, especially with me. I appreciate the little things that he does for me. But I know he can act cocky and arrogant, especially with his status in the school.

Callen's parents pay alot to the academy. That's why he can get away with almost everything. But honestly, he means no harm, he just wants to have fun.

As we were walking to our first class, there was a sudden beeping on the intercom.

**"ALL STUDENTS! THERE IS AN EMERGENCY ASSEMBLY BEING HELD RIGHT NOW IN THE AUDITORUIM! ALL STAFF AND STUDENTS PROCEED TO THE AUDITORIUM IMMEDIATELY!"**

That was weird. That did not sound like our principal Mr Jones. The voice was deeper and more irritating, like nails on a chalkboard.

"I wonder what that's about," said Callen as the three of us turned around to the auditorium.

"Who cares!" exclaimed Malcolm, "First period is cancelled."

I slighlty smmiled, because that was true, but I still felt sick in my stomach.

* * *

The auditorium was filled with hundreds of students. Callen, Malcolm and I sat two rows from the back.

Malcolm and Callen were just talking randomly talking about football I guess, while I kind of blanked out.

I haven't in my life had this feeling. It wasn't physical pain, it was more like spiritual.

Great! Now I sound like on of those crazy psychics.

The auditorium began to quiet down when all the teachers sat on the stage, and a man wearing a black suit came up to the microphone.

I was pretty far away, so I couldn't really see his face clearly. But, he did look like he was 50, and his hair was dyed completely black (I mean there is no way at the age you could have natural black hair).

"Students of Willowdale Academy," began the man. His voice was the same as on the intercom, just more raspy.

"Mr Jones wasn't really feeling well, so he asked me to come and deliver a small speech to you," he continued.

"This is going to be boring," said Callen, making himself comfortable on his wooden chair.

"Cal, can we go?" I asked.

Callen looked at me and started to smile, "Anywhere you want babe!"

"Not to make out!" I exclaimed, "I really need some air." My heart started to beat faster.

* * *

**Callen POV**

I sighed a bit, but Josie needed my help. Plus, anything was better than listening to this old man.

I looked back at the exit, but there was a teacher standing in the way. I looked around at the other four exits, and each had a teacher standing at the door. This was kind of weird. I mean, I know sometimes teachers stand to make sure we shut up, but this looked like bootcamp.

"You humans will make a great addition to our new society..." said the man in the black suit.

Then it hit me, _Why did he say humans?_

"Yeah, let's go," I nodded to Josie, as I felt like I needed air as well.

As soon as we got up, the man in the black suit looked at us, _"Where do you think you two are going?"_ he said into the microphone.

At this moment, everyone in the school was looking at us.

"I'm sorry was my lecture too boring?" he continued, "Let me change it up a bit."

At that instant, a black cloud surrounded the man and everyone in the auditorium began to gasp.

As the cloud slowly disappeared, instead of the boring, old man, there was a figure, dressed in black armour and helmet, with two swords in his hands.

The students in the front row, probably the freshman, started to scream as they tried to run.

But then, the teachers started to block their path too. A black cloud surrounded the 10 teachers in the room, and soon they became black, shadowy monsters.

The whole auditorium started to scream. Everyone ran in a different direction, but it was no use. Those monsters grabbed many students, and eventually they were on the ground unconscious.

"This is messed up," I managed to mutter in shock.


End file.
